Bad Kid
by LadyBlaBla
Summary: Santana se voit confier les rênes de l'entreprise familiale, "Lopez & Co." à l'âge de 19 ans. Après 4 ans et quelques soucis de chiffre d'affaire, la cohabitation est la seule solution pour cette firme. Entre problèmes de famille et d'attitude, elle va découvrir la patronne de l'autre entreprise qui partagera leur locaux : Brittany S.Pierce. EN HIATUS
1. Chapter 1-My Life

_**Chapitre 1 : My life**_

Etre patronne d'une entreprise valant plus de soixante mille milliards de dollars, je dois avouer que c'est extrêmement valorisant. Mais quelques fois c'est malheureusement très dur sur le plan moral comme physique. C'est un cercle infernal qui n'a aucune fin. On est appelé à n'importe quelle heure de la journée par ce qui nous sert d'assistant pour qu'ils nous posent des questions sans réelle utilité et se sont ce genre de choses qui nous font perdre notre précieux temps dont chaque seconde est désespérément comptée. Nos rendez-vous s'enchaînent, ils sont long, ennuyeux, quelques fois sans intérêt mais si, malheureusement, on ne signe pas le contrat proposé, la courbe du chiffre d'affaire pourrait lamentablement chuter.

Voici ma vie au quotidien. Je suis Santana Lopez et je suis à la tête de la plus grande entreprise de l'état de New York aux Etats-Unis, « Lopez &amp; Co. ». Je suis placée dixième au Top Cent des femmes les plus puissantes et influentes du pays par le magazine Forbes, à seulement vingt-trois ans.

L'entreprise est partie de rien, seulement de quelques placements d'héritages et immobiliers de la part d'hommes d'affaires réputés. Cette compagnie est désormais un empire valant plus de soixante mille milliards de dollars. Je ne vous cache pas que l'entreprise traverse une mauvais période en ce moment, surtout à cause de l'inflation des prix et l'augmentation de la taxe immobilière. Mon ancien conseiller en placement et finances m'a alors proposé d'investir dans le chantier sur plan d'un hôtel cinq étoiles en face de Central Park. Mais ce fils de chacal m'a dupé, car les travaux n'ont jamais aboutis et le chantier a été abandonné faute d'investissement. J'ai donc perdu le tiers de ma fortune initial dans ce cafouillis énormissime.

A cause de cette perte il y a eu une vague de licenciement et une restructuration des locaux, c'est-à-dire qu'au lieu de s'installer dans le nouvel immeuble qui avait été construit spécialement pour l'entreprise nous allons nous installer en « colocation » avec un concurrent dans le même building. Comme l'effectif a été réduit et que dans la compagnie adverse il y a un déficit monétaire important, nous sommes chacun une sorte de bouée de sauvetage pour l'autre, donc il va falloir apprendre à cohabiter. Enfin du moins que j'apprenne à copartager le même oxygène que l'ennemi sans avoir des envies de meurtre subites. Je sens que ça ne va pas être la joie tous les jours… D'ailleurs le crétin qui me servait de conseiller en placement et finance a bien été renvoyé et remplacé par un autre, du choix de mon père.

Inutile de vous préciser que je ne me suis jamais faite autant engueuler de ma vie, pour cette erreur. Même pas la fois où je me suis retrouvée au commissariat pour vol à l'étalage ou quand ma mère à trouver de l'herbe et de l'héroïne dans mes poches quand j'avais seize ans ou, cette fois, où mon meilleur ami, Noah Puckerman alias Puck, et moi, nous sommes fait choper dans les toilettes du lycée par le proviseur pour avoir baiser comme des lapins, ou encore, la fois où j'ai délibérément bousillé la Porsche cabriolet 4S blanche de mon père, en l'encastrant sous une clôture servant à garder des animaux dans un prés. La seule excuse que j'avais trouvée à ce moment-là pour justifier cet incident aux yeux de mon paternel était : « Oops...je voulais voir les vaches de plus près. Je crois que j'ai dû confondre les pédales. » Le but recherché étant évidemment de l'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, comme si cela avait été humainement possible. C'est vous dire à quel point cette misérable erreur de placement à fait voir rouge au grand, Ô, très grand, José Lopez. Je ne m'étais jamais faite autant rabaisser, pour reprendre ses mots, je ne suis : « qu'une traînée qui ne pense qu'à baiser à droite à gauche au lieu de se concentrer sur le seul vrai avenir qu'elle pourrait avoir : l'entreprise familiale. Une espèce de sale lesbienne avec un caractère de merde. ». Je vous épargne la suite car ça ne vole pas bien haut. Il n'a jamais vraiment digéré le fait que j'aimais les filles comme je suis « censée » aimer les garçons. Je suis, actuellement, extrêmement gagnante de cette situation car cela permet d'énerver mon père comme jamais, à chaque fois que le sujet est abordé.

Mon père, José Lopez, m'a légué son entreprise quand j'avais dix-neuf ans pour, soit disant, me responsabiliser un peu et pour qu'il puisse prendre sa retraite afin de passer plus de temps avec sa nouvelle femme, me belle-mère, Antonella, que je ne peux pas supporter. Pas même en photo. Mes parents José et Maribel, ma mère, ont justement divorcé à cause du fait qu'il travaillait trop et en délaissait notre famille.

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce soir, il y a six ans, où, ma mère a craqué car elle n'en pouvait plus de cette vie. C'était leurs vingtièmes anniversaires de mariage. Ma mère avait passé toute la journée derrière les fourneaux à préparer un repas assez romantique pour surprendre mon père quand il rentrerait.

Seulement, lui, en avait décidé autrement. Il devait probablement avoir oublié, comme la plupart des choses quand il s'agissait de notre famille. Il a demandé à sa secrétaire, Antonella, d'appeler ma mère pour lui dire qu'il rentrerait très tard, peut-être qu'il passerait même la nuit au bureau. Cette soirée-là, je me préparais dans ma chambre pour aller à la fête de Puck, mais quand je suis descendu dans le salon pour y aller, j'ai vu ma mère la tête entre les mains en train de pleurer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer auparavant, c'était la femme la plus forte qu'il m'était donner de connaître. Je suis restée figée pendant un certain temps avant de comprendre que le responsable de cette scène était mon père, et que par-dessus le marché, il n'était pas présent. Je me suis donc avancée vers ce corps secoué par les sanglots et je l'ai doucement pris dans mes bras. Nous sommes restées ainsi, à ne rien dire, à attendre. Attendre le moment où elle aura la force de me dire qu'elle demandait le divorce. Attendre qu'elle trouve le courage d'envoyer mon père se faire foutre. Mais elle ne l'a pas eu. Elle s'est juste contentée de relever la tête au bout d'un certain temps et de me dire avec la voix la plus douce du monde : « Ton père me trompe avec sa secrétaire, Antonella. ». J'ai regardé ma mère dans les yeux, je me suis levée en prenant mes clés de voiture, sans dire un seul mot, et j'ai conduit. Je suis allée jusqu'au bureau de mon père où j'ai garé ma voiture en face de la sienne dans le parking de l'entreprise, et j'ai attendu. Au bout de deux heures, j'ai fini par entendre des bruits de pas au niveau de la porte de sortie et j'ai pu apercevoir mon père avec sa secrétaire main dans la main, se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Ils se bouffaient littéralement la bouche, j'ai baissé les yeux car je n'avais plus la force de les regarder.

J'ai d'abord pensé que les suivre était une bonne idée, mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable car si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais pas résisté au fait de sortir de la voiture et de commencer à frapper sa foutu maîtresse jusqu'à la mort. Je suis donc sagement rentrée chez moi, ma mère m'avait laissé un mot disant qu'il restait à manger dans le frigo pour mon père s'il avait faim quand il rentrait. J'ai pris le bout de papier et je l'ai foutu à la poubelle. S'il avait faim il n'avait qu'à continuer à lécher les seins de sa salope. Je suis ensuite montée me coucher dans ma chambre, non sans avoir craché dans le plat de tournedos rossini qui était destiné à mon paternel.

Le lendemain matin j'ai reçu un appel de ma mère me disant qu'elle avait emménagé chez sa sœur en attendant le divorce. J'ai donc compris à l'âge de dix-sept ans que les Lopez ne faisaient officiellement plus partie de la définition du mot « famille » dans le dictionnaire, et tout ça à cause de cette Antonella et de l'addiction de mon père aux gros seins siliconés.

Six mois plus tard, une fois le divorce prononcé, mon père m'annonçait qu'Antonella Walters devenait légalement Antonella Lopez. Je vous avoue que je ne l'ai absolument pas bien pris. A vrai dire j'ai fugué pendant cinq jours, j'ai vécu comme une clocharde mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi libre que quand je n'avais pas cette femme sur le dos. Pourtant elle n'était pas méchante, au contraire, elle faisait tout pour m'aider et essayait d'être gentille et là pour moi, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais pas la supporter, à chaque fois que je la regardais dans les yeux, je voyais ma mère pleurer sur le canapé ce fameux soir, quelques mois plus tôt. Il était impensable que cette femme qui a détruit ma famille prenne la place de ma mère aux yeux de mon père.

Mais le pire n'était pas là, j'ai bien évidemment dû supporter sa fille, qu'elle avait eu d'un premier mariage, Anna, elle n'avait que six ans à l'époque. Maintenant, cette crapule a douze ans et ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi une femme de vingt-trois ans, moi, la déteste.

Au début je vivais chez mon père et Antonella, mais j'ai très vite saturé, alors à l'âge de dix-huit ans, j'ai loué mon propre appartement et tout payé moi-même pendant un an car je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec mon père et sa nouvelle famille. Tout ça, jusqu'au jour où il m'a annoncé que j'étais à présent la PDG de « Lopez &amp; Co. ».

Voici ma vie. A vingt-trois ans je suis toujours célibataire, je hais mon père, sa femme et sa fille et je suis milliardaire.


	2. Chapter 2-Desperate Need To Drown

Bonjour tout le petit monde qui a été assez gentil de lire ma fanfic', vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point j'ai été ravie de vos commentaires. Je n'ai jamais réellement eu confiance en moi quant à mes histoires alors je pense que vous imaginez bien la quantité de courage que j'ai dû rassembler pour commencer à poster celle-là... Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire que j'apprécie vraiment vos petites reviews et ça m'a donné le sourire pendant au moins deux heures aujourd'hui. Demandez à mes amis, il vont vous dire qu'ils m'ont prit pour une folle à sourire toute seule. ;)

Par contre je vous demanderai d'être indulgent avec moi sur ce chapitre, parce qu'il n'est pas trop génial, mais disons que c'est pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance au niveau des problèmes familiaux. Toujours pas de Brittany dans ce chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le prochain, elle est là ;)

Bonne lecture guys :*

**Chapitre 2 : Desperate need to drown**

Un bruit strident me sortit de mes pensées assez rapidement. J'étais, en effet, en train de me remémorer tous ces magnifiques souvenirs devant un passage piéton en attendant que le feu devienne vert. Je me suis malheureusement perdue dans mes pensées et les voitures ont, tout de suite, commencé à s'affoler… Vive la vie à New York ! Cet enchaînement permanent de klaxons, de voitures, de piétons, de visages inconnus et d'odeurs, commencent réellement à me peser. Ma mère me manque. Ma grand-mère me manque. Puck et Quinn, sa petite amie, me manquent. Ma jeunesse me manque. Mon innocence me manque.

Mon petit instant mélancolique eut raison de moi. Ce matin, je m'étais levée d'humeur normale. Enfin, « normale »… je reste une Lopez, alors « normale » chez moi revient à « humeur massacrante et envie de meurtre tant que ma bouche n'est pas entrée en contact avec une seule goutte de café » chez le reste de la population mondiale. Après avoir ingurgité une quantité de caféine décente, je pris mon portable en main et vit que j'avais un message de mon paternel disant que je devais le rejoindre d'urgence, enfin dès que je me levais, pour prendre le petit-déjeuner chez « Annie's », mon restaurant préféré quand j'étais petite. Tout cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Il allait y avoir Antonella et par-dessus le marché, Anna. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, franchement, comment voulez-vous ne pas avoir des envies suicidaires quand votre belle-mère est plus hypocrite avec vous que Bel-Ami de Maupassant avec sa maîtresse ?! Et puis cette petite peste de Anna, toujours à faire l'enfant parfaite autour de mon père pour avoir ses faveurs, je ne la supporte pas et je ne la supporterai sans doute jamais.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée de chez « Annie's » et tout de suite une odeur de pancakes emplie mes poumons et un léger sourire apparu sur mon visage aux vues des souvenirs que renfermait cet endroit pour moi ; tous ces petits-déjeuners du dimanche matin quand j'avais cinq ans avec mon père, les pancakes en forme de tête de Mickey et surtout le sourire de ma mère lorsque mon paternel faisait son petit tour de magie en faisant apparaître du sirop d'érable dans mon assiette. Je me dirigeais tranquillement vers la table ronde où se trouvaient mon père et sa famille et m'assis sans dire un mot sur la chaise opposée à celle de Anna.

« Tu es en retard. » fut la seule phrase prononcée à mon égard de la part de mon paternel. Antonella tenta vainement de me demander si j'allais bien mais je décidai de l'ignorer en retour.

« Mon réveil n'a pas sonné, répondis-je sèchement, j'ai plus quatre ans alors lâche moi, s'il-te plaît.

Santana, tu es la PDG de l'entreprise maintenant, alors je te prierai de te prendre en main parce que je…, commença mon père d'un ton agacé et sévère.

« …ne tolèrerai pas que tu foutes ta vie en l'air pour une stupide petite prostituée rencontrée au coin de la rue. » Je sais, Papa, c'est bon, j'ai déjà entendu le refrain une bonne cinquantaine de fois…, finis-je pour lui avec ennui en enfouissant mon nez dans la carte juste quand un serveur vint prendre nos commande. »

Une fois les plats arrivés sur la table, alors que l'ambiance était déjà bien plate, Anna décida d'ouvrir la bouche :

« Papa, est-ce que je peux aller avec Madison faire les magasins cet aprem', s'il-te plaît ?

Evidemment, mais je te veux de retour à la maison à dix-huit heures, mon cœur, répondit mon père avec une voix de sucre d'orge qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis bien longtemps à mon égard. »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant le ton de cette échange. Antonella s'en rendit compte et décida de changer de sujet :

« Alors, San', comment se passe le travail ? Prête pour l'emménagement avec l'autre entreprise ? Quel est son nom, déjà ?

Ne m'appelle pas « San' », ça restera « Santana » pour toi. Et, tu crois vraiment que je suis prête à emménager avec une tierce, soi-disant, femme d'affaire qui est à la tête de « Pierce Management », après le cou de pute que mon ex-manager m'a fait ?! T'as mangé un clown ce matin ou quoi ?! déblatérais-je énervée qu'une personne de plus remette cette histoire sur le tapis.

Santana, ne parle pas comme ça à 'Ella, je te signale que tu lui dois autant de respect qu'à moi, ordonna José d'une voix forte.

J'aurai du respect pour elle le jour où elle aura pris ses valises et sa fille, m'exclamais-je en pointant vaguement Anna du doigt, et aura foutu le camp de notre vie. »

La douleur qui suivie mes mots, se fit ressentir sur ma joue telle les piqûres de centaines de guêpe en même temps. La main de main père était encore levée comme pour m'avertir que la prochaine ferait encore plus mal. J'avais vingt-trois ans et je venais juste de me faire gifler devant la femme que je détestais le plus au monde. Super pour la dignité, mais je n'étais absolument pas désolée, je pensais chaque mot que j'avais dit et je n'allais surement pas m'excuser pour avoir exprimé mon opinion. J'entendis le rire étouffé d'Anna au loin et vit rouge d'un seul coup. Je me levais tellement vite que ma chaise valsa par terre et une bonne partie de la salle nous regardait à présent. Les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrées, je fis le tour de la table et tourna la chaise de la petite peste afin qu'elle me fasse face.

« Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de lèche-cul de première classe, si je suis sensée te considérer comme ma petite sœur, soit. Mais ne t'attends pas ce que je te ramène des cadeaux d'endroits où je suis partie en vacances ou que je t'aide à faire tes devoirs ou encore que tu puisses m'appeler en plein milieu de la nuit parce que ton petit copain a largué ton misérable cul pour la pute du collège ou bien que je sois là le jour où mon père n'aura pas accepté de t'acheter ce que tu voulais et que tu es en train de faire ton petit caprice de princesse pourri-gâtée. Parce que rien de ça ne va arriver. Rien. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on soit relier par quoique ce soit, ni par les liens de famille ni par les liens d'alliance. Alors ne pense même pas qu'un jour, je puisse te supporter, ni en vrai ni en photo. Je te conseille tout simplement de ne jamais refaire ce que tu viens de faire et tu t'en sortiras éventuellement vivante, tout dépendra de mon humeur au moment venu, sortis-je d'un coup sans prendre une seule respiration. » Je vis au fur et à mesure de mon discours les larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux parfaitement bleues. Ne me confondez pas avec une tyran mais je dois vous avouer que cette vue m'a énormément plu. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas bien de s'attaquer aux plus petits que soi, mais il faut dire qu'elle l'avait cherché, elle n'avait qu'à pas rire.

L'entière population de la salle nous regardait, à présent. Je pris cela comme mon message pour mettre les voiles.

« Oui papa, je ne dois pas oublier que demain matin la PDG de l'autre compagnie et moi avons une réunion autour d'un café pour mettre les choses aux clairs par rapport à la cohabitation, balançais-je avant que mon père n'ait le temps de faire un seul commentaire quant à mon comportement inapproprié face à une gamine de douze ans, diable incarné soit elle ou pas. »

La première bouffée d'air que je pris une fois sortie du restaurant fut libératrice, j'expirai le souffle que je ne savais pas que je retenais et fermai mes yeux, je sentis des larmes coulait le long de mes joues. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que des larmes de colère s'étaient formées en même temps que celles d'Anna, aux coins de mes yeux couleur chocolat. Je rejoignis ma voiture le plus vite possible et une fois installée dans ma Audi A8 blanche, je perdis tout contrôle de mon corps et criai pour évacuer le surplus de colère encore en moi. Après avoir frappé de toutes mes forces le volant plusieurs fois, je posais ma tête contre le repose-tête et soufflais longuement. Ce rendez-vous s'était donc passé comme tous les autres depuis maintenant cinq ans. Une fois de plus, je suis passée pour la méchante alors que la fautive dans toute cette histoire n'est surement pas moi, mais bien Antonella.

Je jugeais plus prudent d'essayer de penser à autre chose pendant que je conduisais vers l'appartement de Puck et Quinn. Il fallait absolument que je les vois, ça faisait tellement longtemps, presque six mois alors que j'habite à seulement quelques pâtés de maison de chez eux. Il faut avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à les contacter dernièrement mais j'étais plutôt occupée entre les licenciements à la chaîne, chercher un nouvel endroit pour l'entreprise et jongler avec mon père qui me faisait des remarques à chaque fois qu'il me voyait.


	3. Chapter 3-The Meeting

Coucou everybody, c'est de nouveau moi, je voulais vous remercier de vos commentaires vraiment mignons. Sachez qu'ils me motivent vraiment à continuer à écrire et faire des trucs potables pour vous. Alors un big MERCI à mes petits followers. Ne me tuez pas pour ce chapitre au niveau de la relation du Brittana, mais sachez que ça ne va pas être du fluffy tout de suite, loin de là. Alors accrochez vous, my friends ;)

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et je serais ravie de lire des nouveaux commentaires, constructifs, positifs ou négatifs, j'accepte tout, les gens :*

**Chapitre 3 : The Meeting**

« Santana. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? demanda mon père légèrement agacé de devoir répéter chaque phrase quatre fois suite à mon inattention. »

J'émis un léger grognement afin de lui faire comprendre que j'écoutais, certes d'une seule oreille, mais j'écoutais. Il reprit alors son discours.

« Je t'en prie, Santanita, pour l'amour de Dieu, tiens-toi correctement. Sois gentille et ne laisse pas tes habitudes prendre le dessus. J'ai élevé une jeune femme correcte qui a des manières et une éducation alors ne va pas tout gâcher comme à ton habitude. C'est notre dernière chance de nous sortir de la mouise dans laquelle tu nous as fourré, alors, je t'en conjure, respecte cette pauvre femme, déblatéra-t-il à la vitesse de la lumière. »

J'étais debout dans mon nouveau bureau dans le nouveau bâtiment avec les nouvelles fournitures qui nous avaient été acheminées. La seule chose qui n'était pas nouvelle dans ce tableau était mon père me faisant la morale, encore une fois. Tout en regardant les voitures, qui n'étaient pas plus grande que la tête d'une épingle du haut du cinquante-neuvième étage du building, passer dans la rue adjacente à la nôtre, je ravalais bien sagement la colère qui s'était accumulée au fond de ma gorge durant le speech de mon paternel. Je me retournai lentement vers mon père et lâchai un petit sourire timide et largement hypocrite afin qu'il me foute la paix. J'étais déjà de mauvaise humeur de base car j'avais dû me lever à cinq heure trente du matin pour arriver à l'heure dans les nouveaux locaux, donc je n'avais absolument pas eu le temps d'aller prendre un café et voilà que mon père me rabaisse comme à son habitude. Je devais justement aller retrouver ma nouvelle colocataire de bureau dans quelques minutes, merci Dieu, sans mon père, dans la nouvelle salle de réunion.

Je sorti de mon bureau à la fin du monologue de mon père sans lui adresser un seul mot et parti alors à la recherche de cette fameuse salle de réunion dans laquelle j'allais bientôt recevoir cette inconnue femme d'affaire. Tout ce dont je connaissais de sa personne était qu'elle était visiblement une femme. Ce qui en soi, si vous voulais mon avis, était déjà un point très positif, mais après, cela reste mon avis. Une fois la porte avec l'écriteau « Meeting Room » trouvée, j'entrai lentement. La pièce était dans les nuances grises et noires. Elle était élégante et professionnelle à la fois. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur tout Central Park, ce qui illuminait considérablement l'endroit. Je m'avançais lentement vers l'immense vitre et restai littéralement scotchée devant la vue qu'il y avait. Le ciel était teinté de rose et jaune comme le soleil venait à peine de se lever, aucun nuage aux alentours. L'infinité du ciel me captiva pendant ce qui me parut quelques secondes mais en réalité étaient des minutes. Soudain j'entendis un léger bruit de fond qui n'eut la capacité de me distraire de ce paysage époustouflant. Des bruits de pas s'avancèrent lentement dans ma direction et une douce voix se fit entendre : « Madame Lopez ? ».

Je me retournai lentement sur moi-même en laissant mes cheveux ébène cascader naturellement sur ma poitrine. Je rencontrai les yeux les plus bleues de mon entière existence. Des cheveux blonds soleil, un nez recouvert de petites tâches de rousseurs presque invisible et une bouche avec de fines lèvres rosées. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits, j'étais déjà passée pour une folle à balbutier pour réussir à répondre. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi, bordel de merde.

« _Mademoiselle_. C'est _Mademoiselle_ Lopez, furent les seuls mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit en ce moment. »

Elle se pencha afin de me serrer la main et sa blouse s'entre-ouvrit lentement au niveau de sa poitrine, révélant légèrement un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la secoua vigoureusement. Je devais absolument regagner un petit peu de contenance si je voulais être un tant soit peu crédible.

« Ravie de finalement vous rencontrer. Je suis Mademoiselle Pierce, débuta-elle d'une voix plus forte ayant surement remarqué que je l'avais maté.

\- Mademoiselle Lopez, mais vous le savais visiblement déjà. Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi, dis-je d'un ton plus posé.

\- La vue est magnifique. Central Park aux aurores est imprenable, s'exclama-t-elle avec joie et un léger sourire qui fit briller ses yeux bleu océan.

\- Magnifique, murmurais-je, ne sachant moi-même pas si je parlais effectivement de la vue ou d'elle, alors qu'elle se tenait à présent à côté de moi et que nos deux épaules se frottaient doucement. Alors dites-moi, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon entreprise ? »

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques instants en faisant une adorable petite moue avant de se lancer :

« Et vous ? Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de nous ? répondit-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, déblatérais-je en pointant l'évidence.

\- Vous non plus, rétorqua-t-elle avec un peu plus de confiance au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. »

Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas les siens durant tout notre échange. Mes yeux noirs charbon ne quittèrent pas une seule fois ses yeux bleus saphir. Un frisson me traversa lorsqu'elle acheva sa phrase. L'autorité lui allait à merveille. Elle fit claquer le talon de ses escarpins sur le sol, surement pour capter à nouveau mon attention et reprit :

« Visiblement aucune de nous deux et prête à avouer à l'autre pourquoi cette situation nous est bénéfique à chacune. Je propose donc que l'on s'occupe des formalités, déclara-t-elle d'un ton agacé mélangé à de la déception.

\- Très bien, rétorquais-je de la même voix en lui indiquant de la main la table sur laquelle avaient été préalablement posés les papiers de l'accord. »

Nous nous assîmes dans les chaises mises à disposition, en prenant soin de se mettre l'une en face de l'autre. Comme la table en verre était large, cela allait éviter tout contact physique, ce qui, je crois, était pour le mieux.

« Alors, Mademoiselle Pierce, d'où venez-vous ? osais-je d'une voix décidée. »

Elle me contempla quelques secondes, décidant d'ignorer ma question, elle serra fermement les lèvres et baissa les yeux sur les papiers éparpillés devant elle.

« L'accord stipule que le loyer mensuel sera divisé en deux parties égales et afin de faciliter la cohabitation des deux parties, il sera réglé le quinzième jour du mois par les deux compagnies, lut-elle à haute voix, les deux représentants de chaque entreprises devront signer ci-dessous afin de démontrer qu'ils sont en accord avec cet accord. »

Elle prit le stylo et émargea la feuille puis me la tendit. Je la regardai et secoua la tête telle une enfant faisant un caprice. Elle déposa alors ce qui se trouvait dans ses mains devant moi et me fixa longuement d'un regard agacé.

« Je suis persuadée que vous venez d'une petite ville. Exemple, ville de paysans ou d'agriculteur. Attendez, non. Un ranch, vos parents possèdent un ranch dans le Texas. C'est ça ?! Dites-moi que j'ai raison, suppliais-je ironiquement en voyant ses narines se dilater je savais que j'avais peut-être atteint un point sensible.

\- Les deux entreprises devront respecter une charte de sécurité et de respect du caractère privée de chaque firme. Pour se faire, deux bureaux différents seront mis à disposition des employés afin de ne pas créer de soucis, continua-t-elle les mains crispées.

\- Bon alors si vous ne voulez pas me dire d'où vous venez, Mademoiselle Pierce, dites-moi au moins qu'est-ce que fait votre entreprise ? demandais-je sur un ton mesquin voyant que ce petit jeu la poussait lentement à bout. Lavage de vitre, peut-être ? Formation de ramassage de poubelles dans la rue ? Soupe populaire pour les sans-abris de New York ? »

Je fis une pose pour la regarder attentivement et jauger sa réaction. Ses narines se dilataient de plus en plus et quelques petits cheveux sortaient de son chignon parfaitement tiré. Ses mains devenaient blanches au niveau de leurs jointures tellement la pression qu'elle leurs imposait était élevée. Un petit rictus s'afficha petit à petit sur mon visage. J'adorais jouer avec les gens, les pousser à un tel point qu'ils atteignent leurs limites. Je crois que je n'en étais pas loin avec cette Mademoiselle Pierce. Ses yeux qui, auparavant, étaient d'une couleur saphir, étaient à présent bien plus foncés. Ils étaient surplombés de deux sourcils froncés parfaitement épilés. Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais et décidai de reprendre la parole :

« Mon troisième œil mexicain extra-lucide me dit que ce n'est visiblement pas ça. Votre entreprise donne peut-être des formations pour futur escort girl dans ce cas ? lançais-je durement. »

Elle se leva d'un coup et fit valser la chaise derrière elle tout en se penchant vers moi d'un air menaçant. De ma position je pouvais parfaitement voir dans son décolleté, à savoir si elle l'avait fait exprès ou non. Remarquez, d'après son regard noir, je pense que non. Elle m'arracha les papiers des mains et s'écria :

« Votre père avait en effet raison. Deux choses seulement vous intéressent dans la vie. Le sexe, à juger par la façon dont vous regardez mes seins depuis le début de l'entretien, et faire chier les gens à un point que je croyais humainement impossible d'atteindre. Visiblement en l'espace de dix minutes vous avez réussi à accomplir les deux parfaitement. Alors je ne sais pas si c'est tout simplement le manque d'éducation, ce qui m'étonnerait fortement vu la personnalité de votre père, ou si c'est tout simplement votre mauvaise foi réputée mondialement. Je pensais que ce que j'avais lu dans les magazines étaient faux. Je pensais qu'ils mentaient, que vous n'étiez pas une misérable petite fille de riche pourrie gâtée qui s'ennuie tellement que par certain moment on pourrait la confondre avec une prostituée tellement elle écarte les jambes facilement. Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que TMZ racontait ?! Votre vagin est-il réellement passé sur toutes les bites de New York que vous vous en êtes lassée et vous vous êtes donc finalement tournée vers les chattes ?! Et, est-ce que la fois où vous avez conduis bourrée et écrasé un chat et ensuite posté la photo de ses restes explosés sur la route sur Instagram avec comme légende : « Et une chatte en moins pour moi… », est-elle vraie ? Vous êtes une personne égocentrique qui croit que le monde tourne autour d'elle et qui n'a aucune forme d'estime de soi. Alors si j'étais vous, Santana Lopez, je prendrais ces papiers et je les signerai gentiment sans rajouter un seul mot. »

Elle me lança ensuite les papiers dans la figure et posa ses mains sur ses hanches et attendant patiemment ma réaction. Je clignai des yeux, une fois, deux fois, trois fois…et finalement ouvris la bouche à mon tour :

« Qui vous a permis de m'appeler par mon prénom ?! »

Elle laissa s'échapper un souffle de rage et passa à côté de moi pour sortir de la salle. Avant qu'elle ne soit complètement hors de portée je lançais un dernier pique : « A demain, Mademoiselle Pierce, ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance. »

Une porte claqua et marqua la fin de cette réunion. Je quittai à mon tour la pièce avec un sourire mesquin imprimé sur les lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4-Darwin's Mind

Hey buddies, c'est de nouveau moi, je reviens avec un peu de retard ( épisode examens ) pour ce chapitre quatre, un peu plus court que le reste. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulait pas... Pas vraiment de Brittana dans ce passage, mais plus l'amitié Quinntana. **Je voudrais juste préciser que Quinn et Puck n'ont jamais eu Beth. **

Voilà Voilà, je vous dis "Bonne lecture" ! Et laissez des reviews ça me permets d'avoir l'avis générale et de corriger mes erreurs donc n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews constructives ;) Dites-moi ce que vous aimeriez lire par la suite, histoire que je vois un peu ce que vous imaginez ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Darwin's Mind**

« Dans la vie, il y a deux sortes de personnes : les loups et les moutons. Les bouffeurs et les bouffés. », disait mon père quand j'étais petite et qu'il voulait absolument que je gagne ces foutus représentations de danse classique ou bien les concours du petit génie organisés par l'école privée dans laquelle il m'avait inscrite. D'après lui, l'un dévore et l'autre se fait dévorer. Allez comprendre ça quand vous avez six ans et que tout ce qui vous intéresse est de jouer aux Barbie® et de manger des Chocapic®… C'est pourquoi, encore aujourd'hui, je pense ne toujours pas avoir ce point de vue sur la vie et les gens. Déjà quand j'étais petite, la seule réponse que je lui adressais une fois son discours sur les animaux terminé, était : « Et si, moi, j'ai envie d'être une licorne ? ». A l'âge de six ans, je savais déjà que la philosophie de mon père n'allait pas m'emmener très loin dans ce parcours semé d'embûches qu'est la vie.

Aujourd'hui, je me définirai plutôt comme une chenille, ce lépidoptère qui, une fois avoir atteint l'âge adulte s'enveloppe dans sa chrysalide afin d'en sortir sous la forme d'un papillon. Seulement, mon problème est que je suis prisonnière de ma propre chrysalide, je n'arrive pas à en sortir et à être enfin moi-même, ce papillon qui vit au plus profond de mon être. D'après Darwin et sa théorie de l'évolution des espèces ainsi que la sélection naturelle, mon analyse serait totalement fausse est inconvenue, mais je trouve que pour avoir été l'enfant voulant devenir une licorne, je me suis plutôt bien arrangée, non ?

Après cet entretien avec Mademoiselle Pierce, la journée fut plutôt morose et ennuyante, j'étais donc partie plus tôt afin de faire un tour chez Quinn et Puck et rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Bien sûr, nous nous étions appelé et envoyer des e-mails et SMS, mais rien ne vaut le visage de Quinn en face du mien avec son air rassurant, ou ses bras m'entourant la taille et me caressant doucement le dos afin de me rassurer ou son bras enroulé autour du mien en marchant côte à côte dans la rue. En fait, après mure réflexion, rien ne vaut Quinn. Non, pas même mon café du matin, les gars. Allez avouez-le, vous êtes surpris, là ?! Oui, il est effectivement peut-être, éventuellement, potentiellement, hypothétiquement, possible que je la considère comme ma sœur ou mon âme-sœur d'amitié. Mais surtout n'allez pas lui dire, elle prendrait la grosse tête et je vous assure que c'est la dernière chose que vous recherchez. Mon amitié avec Quinn se résume à des piques lancées afin d'énerver l'autre, en revanche si jamais l'une à besoin de soutien, nous sommes certaines que l'une sera présente pour l'autre.

_Après plusieurs moments d'hésitation et le magazine « Star » dans la main, je toquai à la porte de l'appartement de Puck et Quinn. La porte s'ouvrit après quelques secondes d'attente. Une chevelure ébouriffée blonde se présenta devant moi et m'adressa un sourire. Je baissai les yeux et vis qu'elle ne portait qu'un débardeur, un boxer Superman et une chaussette Adidas®. Je compris très vite que j'interrompais des activités conjugales assez privées. Je levai les yeux aux ciels puis passai à côté d'elle afin d'entrer dans l'appartement et de faire comme chez moi en me prenant une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Lopez ? s'empressa de dire Quinn._

_\- T'empêcher de faire une énorme connerie avec Puck…genre…le baiser, rétorquai-je comme si c'était évident._

_\- Ben, tu peux faire comme chez toi, il y a la télé, du café et de la lecture, ta présence ne nous a jamais dérangé pendant nos petits moments, grogna-t-elle frustrée. »_

_Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte de leur chambre où Puck devait sûrement l'attendre nu comme un vers dans une position assez subjective._

_« Quinn. Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser en plan, espèce de connasse. J'ai fais vingt minutes pour venir ici, s'il-te-plaît, alors reste avec moi, mon amour, suppliai-je les yeux rivés sur mes mains. »_

_Elle se retourna d'un coup lorsque la deuxième phrase prononcée sortit de ma bouche. Elle savait. Elle avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après tout, elle n'est pas ma meilleure amie pour rien. Quinn s'avança vers moi et posa ses mains sur mes bras, qui étaient à présents croisés sur ma poitrine. Elle chercha mon regard en inclinant légèrement la tête._

_« 'tana, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? questionna la blonde puis son regard se déposa sur le magazine que je tenais encore dans mes mains. »_

_Je hochai simplement la tête. Elle décida alors de prendre le magazine et l'ouvrit directement à la page m'étant consacrée : « La traînée de NY a encore frappé ! » _

_« Oh non, il ont pas osé quand même… Dis-moi que c'est une blague, s'écria-t-elle après avoir lu l'article accompagné de photos prises de moi accrochée aux bras d'un jolie blonde vénitienne à la sortie d'une boîte de nuit, sérieusement ?! Quelle bande de chacals, des vrais rats. »_

_Elle leva enfin la tête et vit mon visage, les yeux baissés et rivés sur le sol, les mains jouant l'une avec l'autre, n'étant qu'une manie que j'avais seulement lorsque j'étais gênée ou stressée._

_« Ohh ma chérie, viens ici. Tout le monde ne partage pas cet opinion, tu sais ?! Seulement les gens qui apprennent vraiment à te connaître savent qui tu es réellement et que ce genre de merde, dit-elle en pointant le magazine du doigt, t'atteint autant que n'importe qui. »_

_Je me laissais lentement enfermer dans ses bras et enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille tout en enfouissant mon nez dans le creux de sa nuque. Elle déposa de temps en temps des petits baisers sur le haut de mon crâne tout en caressant mon dos gentiment. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire, car elle savait très bien autant que moi, que rien ne pouvait me remonter le moral en ce moment précis._

Vous avez pu apercevoir une partie de mon amitié avec la grande Ice Queen, ou devrais-je l'appeler « Ice Quinn » ? Après m'être rendu chez elle et aillant bien énervé Puck qui n'a pas pu soulager son besoin néandertalien et animal, de forniquer, je suis rentrée chez moi avec le moral au plus bas. Allongée sur mon canapé donnant sur une baie vitrée laissant passer les lumières des buildings m'entourant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à mon père et son fameux dicton : « Dans la vie, il y a deux sortes de personnes : les loups et les moutons. Les bouffeurs et les bouffés. ». Peut-être n'avait-il pas tort finalement, après tout, c'est comme ça que la nature fonctionne, n'est-ce pas ? La chaîne alimentaire, la sélection naturelle, les chasseurs et leurs proies. A ce moment précis, je me sentais oppressée par mon propre environnement, par ma propre famille. Je me sentais hors de mon corps, plus capable de réagir à toutes ces insultes des magazines peoples, à tous les reproches que me fait mon père. Je ne me sentais plus capable de rien, à vrai dire, même pas de me lever pour aller me coucher. Je décidai donc de rester allonger sur mon canapé, plutôt confortable au passage, et observer toutes ses petites lumières m'entourant. La bouteille de vodka que j'avais commencée en passant le palier de mon appartement était déjà à trois-quarts vide et elle était à présent contre ma poitrine comme une peluche qui me protégerait de nos peurs étant enfant.

Je fermai les yeux et senti une larme coulait le long de ma joue gauche. Je me redressai d'un coup et m'essuyai cette larme d'un air énervé. Pourquoi pleurais-je, pourquoi ?! Ces gens ne connaissaient rien de ma vie, ils ne savent pas ce que je vis au quotidien, ils ne savent pas ce que mon père pense de moi, ils ne savent rien et se permettent de juger.

Mon père avait peut-être raison, il y avait effectivement les chasseurs et les proies, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que tout ce raisonnement n'était que primaire. Il fallait aller bien plus au-delà de ça, chercher plus loin, penser plus loin. D'après Darwin, la nature ne se résume pas au chasseur et à sa proie, ni à la survie des espèces les plus fortes et les plus menaçantes. D'après lui, les espèces qui survivent ne sont pas les espèces les plus fortes, ni les plus intelligentes, mais celles qui s'adaptent le mieux aux changements.

Tout d'un coup, je sautais du canapé et me précipitais sur mon portable se trouvant sur le table basse. Je fis défiler mes contacts pour enfin tomber sur le bon : Mlle Pierce. Comment j'avais eu son numéro ? Inscrit sur le contrat de colocation. J'appuyai sur son nom et tapai rapidement un message simple : « Demain matin. 8h00. A la cafèt' du 29ème étage. Vous et moi. ». Ravie de ma simplicité pour une fois, je reposai mon téléphone là où je l'avais pris et partie dans ma salle de bain pour me doucher et me coucher. Un sourire imprimer sur le visage. Mlle Pierce voulait avoir le pouvoir, très bien, mais pas sans se battre. Darwin voulait que je m'adapte, j'allais m'adapter. Mon père devrait être fière de moi, c'est bien la première fois que j'allais écouter ce que l'on me disait de faire…


	5. Adieux

Bonjour tout le monde, ceci n'est pas un chapitre comme vous pouvez le constater…

Je vais être franche, je n'ai absolument plus aucune inspiration pour cette histoire. Je vais surement en énerver certain j'en suis certaine, mais sachez que vos avis sur mes écrits m'ont beaucoup aidé quant au fait d'être fière de ce que je pouvais produire.

Je vous prierai de respecter mon choix et de ne pas me laisser tomber pour autant. Tout ça était prévisible : la fin de Glee, Naya et Heather qui font de moins en moins parler d'elle et qui ne se montrent plus aussi souvent qu'avant (grossesse oblige). Peut-être qu'un jour l'inspiration me reviendra pour cette histoire, et ce jour-là, j'espère que vous serez toujours aussi aimable et accueillants. Vous avez été géniaux et je ne l'oublierai pas de sitôt.

Ce n'est pas parce que je laisse de côté cette histoire que j'en oublierai Glee pour autant. Cette série et ces personnages resteront à jamais gravés dans mon cœur ils m'ont aidé à grandir, à prendre confiance en moi et à nous affirmer moi et mes opinions.

Les Gleeks sommes une grande famille unie et tolérante et c'est d'ailleurs un de ses plus grands avantages.

Ce fut une très belle aventure mes amis. Une aventure que je n'oublierai pas.

P.S. : Je mets cette histoire en hiatus dans l'espoir de la reprendre là où je l'ai laissé quand l'inspiration me reviendra.

P.S.S. : Je suis PotterHead à mes heures perdues (autant vous dire que cela représente une grande partie de ma vie…) et je vais écrire une fanfic Harry Potter, alors si mon style vous a plu et que vous me supportez encore, je vous invite à faire un tour sur mon profil afin d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Et rappelez-vous mes chers petits, on peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres...Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière. (But you know happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, when one only remembers to turn on the light. _ Albus Dumbledore (GoF))


End file.
